Corazones Entrelazados
by A.mtz
Summary: El rostro de Gregory Hudgens se materializó frente a ella, provocándole un vuelco al corazón. La sangre bañaba sus mejillas mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la golpiza que había sufrido y ahora dejaba estragos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

El rugir de los motores se mezcló con el bullicio de la gente.

La vibración del coche fue como un relajante para sus músculos tensos y le permitió tener la tranquilidad que había perdido durante los últimos días. Vanessa Hudgens no podía encontrar nada mejor que una buena carrera nocturna en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. La velocidad, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo la ayudaba a mantener la mente fresca para olvidarse por completo del mundo entero.

Una rubia esbelta caminó contoneándose de un lado a otro por la pista hasta colocarse en medio de los dos coches competidores. Alzó la banderilla que traía en la mano y, esbozando una coqueta sonrisa producida por los halagos masculinos que se escuchaban a su alrededor, la bajó hasta la altura de sus rodillas dando por iniciada la carrera. Las llantas chirriaron, dejando una nube de humo tras ellos.

Aferró con fuerza el volante, sintiéndose segura de sí misma.

Vanessa no era una principiante en las carreras callejeras. Pues su padre le regaló su primer coche, un Chevrolet Corvette Z06 color amarillo, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y desde entonces, se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

A pesar de que habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que compitió, no se sentía nerviosa, pero estaba intrigada en conocer a su contrincante. El hombre se había metido en su Audi R8 V10, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de verle el rostro antes. Bien, no era necesario una vez que lo dejara en ridículo frente a los fanáticos de las carreras quienes observaban con emoción.

Aceleró a fondo, tomando las curvas sin problemas. Miró por el espejo retrovisor al Audi detrás de ella y esbozó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Tenía ganada esa carrera.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó de pronto, cuando escuchó el rugido del motor del Audi alcanzándola, poniéndose a la par en la carretera.

Giró el rostro, tratando de mirar a través de la ventana polarizada al conductor, pero solo pudo ver una tenue silueta que mantenía la mirada fija sobre la carretera. Aceleró, sacándole un poco de ventaja a su competidor y, cuando creyó tener todo bajo control nuevamente, el Audi negro pasó por su lado como una ráfaga de viento imposible de apreciar.

—¡Maldición!

El interior del Corvette se vio envuelto en todas las palabrotas que acudieron a su mente. Cada blasfema más fuerte que la anterior. Se había confiado y también subestimado a su competidor.

Intentó derrapar en la última vuelta a gran velocidad pero las llantas rechinaron, en protesta al sobresfuerzo empleado por la conductora. Vio con incredulidad el Audi frente a ella, cruzando la línea de meta.

La tranquilidad que había sentido antes desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado presente. Lo único que la embargaba en esos momentos era la rabia.

Nunca había perdido una carrera y, que lo hiciera contra un novato, era imperdonable. Salió del coche hecha una furia y vio a su competidor —dándole la espalda— festejando su triunfo con varios hombres que palmeaban su espalda en señal de camaradería. La rubia esbelta con complejo de puta, también estaba a su lado.

—Oye, Ness, ¿Qué fue eso?

Ella cerró los ojos y resopló.

—No me jodas ahora, Mackey.

Un hombre alto, con cuerpo delgado pero lleno de músculos trabajados, caminó hacia ella con una media sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Su cabello oscuro y alborotado liberaba mechones lisos que caían por su frente, cubriendo ligeramente sus ojos marrones. Las facciones salvajes de su rostro se ablandaron con el brillo que resplandecía gracias a esa sonrisa burlesca.

Sean Mackey era uno de los hombres más extrovertidos que había conocido en toda su vida. Él, más que nadie, conocía su carácter y sabía que no era buena idea meterse con ella en momentos como ese y, aun así, era el único que se atrevía a burlarse en su cara sin temer salir gravemente lastimado.

Vanessa musitó algo entre dientes sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su competidor, tenía que enfocarse en el motivo de su rabia y no en las palabras de su amigo. Esta vez, el hijo de puta estaba mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro. Vanessa deseaba borrársela con un golpe certero en sus genitales, pero, la imagen que evocaba su mente sobre eso no le devolvió su buen humor.

—Oh, diablos. Tendremos problemas —comentó Sean con esa media sonrisa.

Sí, Vanessa podía sentir la tensión apoderándose del ambiente a medida que el hombre se acercaba a ella con pasos seguros. Oh, ese idiota no sabía en qué diablos se estaba metiendo una vez que se pusiera frente a ella.

Un haz de luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, dándole la oportunidad de apreciar sus rasgos faciales. Un rostro afilado, nariz recta y una mandíbula fuerte cubierta por una incipiente barba de tres días. El azul de sus ojos la dejó paralizada. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Tenía que aferrarse a la ira que sentía para no dejarse embelesar por el atractivo físico de ese hombre. ¡Por todo lo que era santo, acababa de patearle el trasero en la pista! No podía sentirse atraída hacia él.

Pero, a medida que se acercaba, podía sentir la virilidad que exiliaba cada poro de ese cuerpo bien formado. Vanessa se dio la libertad de ver esos musculosos brazos, cubiertos por una fina capa de vello oscuro, que podía apreciar gracias a las mangas cortas de su camisa negra. Llevaba el cabello castaño demasiado corto para que pudiera peinarlo de algún modo, dándole un toque jovial. Aquella sonrisa —que comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa— no había desaparecido de su rostro. Tenía una belleza felina y un aura misteriosa rodeándolo. Los jeans desgastados oscuros y las botas de motorista eran una clara señal de que tenía que cuidarse de ese hombre.

—Hola —su voz profunda la hizo estremecer—. Diste una gran carrera. Realmente una que ha valido la pena desde que llegué a la ciudad. Me llamo Zac.

Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, vio una mano extendida frente a ella que esperaba ser estrechada en un gesto amistoso.

—Vanessa —se presentó, carraspeando para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

¿Un gesto amistoso? No, lo que sintió al tocar la mano —grande y encallecida— de ese hombre fue algo más que un mero saludo amigable o de simple cortesía. Una corriente de excitación atravesó su cuerpo, despertando sus instintos más salvajes que había creído extintos durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Espero sus comentarios, de antemano muchas gracias, besos.<p>

Ale Martínez~


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Zac Efron no pudo evitar acercarse a ella. No le había quitado la mirada de encima toda la noche y, por esa razón en especial, aceptó competir contra la belleza morena vestida en jeans de cuero negro. La tela se le adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, exhibiendo ese apetecible trasero redondo.

Muchas mujeres hermosas se le habían acercado esa noche, incluso la rubia esbelta que había agitado la banderilla roja, pero Zac tenía que rechazar galantemente sus propuestas porque no encontraba a otra mujer que lograra llamar tanto su atención como esa morena. Diablos, se imaginaba esas espectaculares piernas torneadas rodeándole la cadera mientras se hundía profundamente entre esos muslos sedosos. La imagen lo estuvo torturando durante toda la noche y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más tendría que mirarla en silencio.

No se parecía a ninguna mujer que hubiera estado en su cama. Particularmente, prefería a las rubias altas o pelirrojas exóticas pero ella, llevaba su cabello oscuro con destellos cobrizos atado en una trenza que reposaba sobre uno de sus hombros, con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón.

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando?

Zac esbozó una media sonrisa. Davy estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su amplio pecho, tratando de encontrar el objetivo de su mirada.

—Acabo de encontrar mi centro de diversión, amigo.

—¡Oh, no! —Soltó una carcajada cuando supo a lo que se refería—. Esa mujer está más interesada en cortarte los testículos que terminar contigo en la cama.

La sonrisa de Zac se acentuó, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Davy Schmidt aparentaba ser un hombre serio hasta que abría la boca. Tenía un extraño sentido del humor que salía a relucir en el momento menos esperado y esa era una de las cualidades que le permitía estar en su compañía. Nunca soportó el silencio demasiado bien, solo en raras ocasiones sabía controlar su lengua, pero no lo suficiente.

—Nos vemos después —le dijo y luego se marchó de ahí, ignorando las risas de su compañero.

Tenía que conocerla. Debía saber su nombre.

Aunque Davy estaba en lo cierto al decir que esa mujer ardiente no estaría dispuesta a compartir su cama esa noche. Su mirada encendida solo podía significar una cosa: estaba furiosa. Y él conocía la razón. A simple vista podía decir que era de esas mujeres acostumbradas a obtener siempre la victoria.

Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo.

Los faroles del coche iluminaron ese rostro maquillado de una manera discreta. Se detuvo a admirar con total libertad cada uno de sus rasgos; pómulos altos, unos labios llenos que fueron creados para ser besados por largas horas, y unos ojos marrones rodeados por largas pestañas oscuras. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. La ira chispeante en su mirada se fue convirtiendo en un brillo fogoso que solo pudo identificar como el mismo deseo que estaba sintiendo él en ese preciso momento. El pinchazo de adrenalina lo impulsó a presentarse concienzudo ante ella.

—_Vanessa _—había respondido.

Zac no se perdió ni por un instante el movimiento de esos labios al decir su nombre. Fue como un susurro suave junto a su oído, pasando por alto ese tono rasposo, como si tuviera problemas para emitir una palabra. Se sintió satisfecho al pensar que él era el responsable de su intranquilidad. Lograba ponerla nerviosa. Vaya, eso era un punto a su favor.

Aunque eso no se comparó en nada cuando le tomó la mano.

Quiso detener el tiempo en ese preciso momento solamente para seguir sintiendo su cálida piel sobre la suya. Su alocada imaginación se disparó en cuanto pensó en los diversos lugares de su cuerpo donde quería sentir esas pequeñas manos.

El bulto que encerraba sus pantalones le dio un tirón, protestando por ser liberado.

Echó de menos el calor de su tacto cuando ella retiró su mano —segundos después— y, de pronto, vio el cambio de su expresión. La llama ardiente de su mirada se iba apagando poco a poco, conforme salía de una especie de embelesamiento. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos y, es que Vanessa recordaba el motivo de su enojo.

Se puso a la defensiva.

—Sí, fue una buena carrera pero… te subestimé. De no haberme confiado, entonces te hubiera ganado.

Zac no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que estaba tirando de sus labios.

La muñeca tenía carácter.

—Puedo darte la revancha cuando quieras, nena.

Vanessa perdió el poco rastro de humor que le permitía mantener ese tono falso de cortesía. Zac sabía que ella estaba reprimiendo sus verdaderos deseos de golpearlo en el rostro. La tensión en el aire era tan palpable que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—¿Qué tal ahora mismo?

Él no pudo negarse a esa petición.

* * *

><p>Besos chicas.<p>

Ale Martínez~


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Vanessa musitaba entre dientes mientras permanecía en el asiento del conductor sosteniendo fuertemente el volante con ambas manos. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración. Era la segunda vez, en la noche, que perdía contra ese hombre a pesar de haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo en la revancha. Esta vez, no podía culpar su exceso de confianza. Zac era bueno, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no lo haría frente a él.

Se había alejado de ese lugar para mantener su mente alejada de los pensamientos negativos que le provocaban sacarle los ojos a ese hombre. Además, aún no entendía la estúpida atracción momentánea que había sentido por él. ¿Por qué? Nunca fue una mujer que se dejara impresionar por el atractivo físico, pero había algo en él que, sin duda, la dejó paralizada.

Aparcó en el paseo marítimo.

Sean había decidido quedarse a la fiesta posterior de la carrera pero ella no tenía el valor para hacerlo. No después de su segunda derrota.

Se recargó sobre la barandilla, con la mirada perdida en el oscuro océano. Una leve ráfaga de viento la sacudió en un ligero escalofrío.

_No_, se dijo a sí misma. No se debía al frío. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron en la clara advertencia de que alguien la estaba observando. Entrecerró la mirada con suspicacia, poniéndose en alerta, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la carretera en dirección a su coche.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido.

Giró sobre sus talones muy rápidamente antes de detectar una silueta oscura por el rabillo de su ojo. Por el tamaño, diría que se trataba de un hombre. Se lanzó hacia él pero, antes de hacer nada, se vio inmovilizaba en unos fuertes brazos que le rodearon la cintura.

Un familiar olor penetró sus fosas nasales que le permitió reconocer al misterioso de las sombras.

—Veo que tienes buenos reflejos —dijo él con una profunda voz ronca.

—¡Tú! —exclamó, alzando la mirada solo para encontrar una presuntuosa sonrisa curvando sus labios.

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera moverse de esa manera? Solo tenía una respuesta para eso y es que debía ser cinta negra en aikido o alguna otra especialidad en las artes marciales ya que, su técnica de defensa no era cualquier cosa. Realmente era veloz. Tanto, que se le puso la carne de gallina.

Y eso ya era mucho decir.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaba —murmuró, tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

Vanessa apretó los dientes con fuerza. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no romperle la nariz. La estaba subestimando realmente si creía que se trataba de una pobre mujer en aprietos. Él había logrado sorprenderla esa noche, entonces bien, ella también podía sacar varios trucos bajo la manga.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo ella, siendo muy consciente de los brazos que seguían aferrándola contra ese cuerpo duro.

—No te quedaste a la fiesta.

—No tengo ningún motivo para celebrar.

Él esperó unos segundos antes de hablar otra vez.

—¿Es que pensabas irte sin despedirte?

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo, finalmente, enfrentándolo.

Lo encontró sonriendo. El brillo en su mirada le indicó que estaba divirtiéndose con la situación. Bien, a ella comenzaba a irritarle.

—Supongo que la fiesta es en honor a tu victoria —lo miró fijamente—. Sería una grosería de tu parte desaparecer así como si nada.

Zac se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

—De todas maneras, tengo que irme mañana temprano.

Vanessa no quería, pero su curiosidad salió a relucir. Ese era su más destacable defecto porque no le gustaba ser entrometida.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí —respondió con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a intimidarla un poco—. Tengo mi residencia actual en Nueva Orleans, pero no puede decirse que pertenezco a un lugar.

—¿Nueva Orleans? —no pudo evitarlo. Realmente estaba sorprendida.

—Así es —le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada—. Y puedo asegurar que el viaje ha valido la pena por completo.

Dios, estaba temblando. Y no era por causa del frío nocturno.

Vanessa no podía pensar con claridad cuando tenía ese cuerpo duro cerca de ella y el aroma masculino, mezclado con el alcohol, estaba envolviendo sus sentidos. Aún no terminaba de comprender por qué _no_ la soltaba o por qué ella no hacía algo para apartarlo. Y es que se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos.

_Solo una noche. Puedes permitirte tenerlo por una noche._

Cerró los ojos y quiso silenciar la voz de su cabeza pero no pudo, no se atrevió. No quería hacerlo.

Lentamente, alzó la mirada y se paralizó. La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro y ahora la miraba con una intensidad que le cortó la respiración. Su corazón latía furioso contra su pecho. Eran emociones que había enterrado junto con los demás sentimientos que creía innecesarios.

_Sí, tómalo. Tienes que darte ese gusto._

Una parte de su cerebro le estaba recordando que ese hombre la había humillado en la pista dos veces pero, la otra parte —más fuerte e insistente— le pedía que le echara los brazos encima.

Vanessa no tuvo que decírselo con palabras. Solo bastó una mirada para que el hombre se inclinara sobre ella, encontrando finalmente el dulce néctar de sus labios.

Entraron a trompicones en la habitación sin dejar de besarse.

Vanessa soltó un gemido cuando él la pegó contra la pared con salvaje pasión. La despojó rápidamente, casi con urgencia, de la chaqueta roja a tiempo que sus labios descendieron dejando un camino de besos por la base de su cuello. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabotonarle la camisa. Él soltó un gruñido de impaciencia al ver que se le dificultaba un poco, así que se la arrancó de un tirón, rompiendo la tela. Vanessa se estremeció al ver el feroz deseo que ardía en sus profundos ojos azules.

—Sabes tan bien —murmuró él, contra su oído.

Ella se deleitó con la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Ese hombre tenía un espectacular torso delineado y trabajado. Lo escuchó suspirar cuando sus manos lo acariciaron y el ligero vello oscuro le cosquilleo los dedos.

Él le tomó el rostro, encontrando su boca con un beso tórrido que la dejó sin aliento. Se abrió paso entre sus labios para introducir su lengua encontrando la de ella en un baile erótico. Vanessa gimió y, lentamente, descendió sus manos por el plano vientre hasta toparse con la tela de sus pantalones. Él soltó un gruñido gutural cuando le acarició el bulto que luchaba por salir de su opresión. Vanessa se sorprendió al notar su tamaño. Hacía tiempo que no echaba un polvo con un hombre tan bueno como ese. Quería saborearlo, devorarlo durante horas.

—¡Ah! —soltó un grito cuando él la tomó por la cintura, levantándola en volandas, para que lo rodeara con sus piernas.

—He fantaseado con hacer esto toda la noche —le confesó Zac con un murmullo ronco.

Vanessa le entregó una seductora sonrisa que se mantuvo intacta aun cuando él le partió los labios en un beso demoledor.

Caminó con ella hacia la cama dónde la depositó con suma delicadeza. A Vanessa le pareció extraño el gesto, tomando en cuenta la rudeza con la que la había tomado contra la pared.

Al parecer, él se percató de la interrogante silenciosa que se libraba en su mente, por lo que esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No quiero que esto termine tan rápido, nena.

—Tenemos toda la noche —se encontró diciendo. ¿Pero, qué diablos? Le estaba permitiendo a ese extraño romper la única regla que se había impuesto con respecto a los hombres. No podía permanecer en ese lugar toda la noche, pero, había algo en sus caricias, en sus besos, que no le importaba quedarse hasta el amanecer en la cama con él.

Aun así, Zac se dedicó a mirarla por unos segundos antes de comenzar a desvestirla lentamente.

Soltó un silbido de admiración cuando la sensual prenda de encaje que cubría sus pechos quedó a merced de su hambrienta mirada. Vanessa no quería seguir esperando recostada de espaldas en el colchón, mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para admirarla. Ella quería tenerlo en ese preciso momento.

Tiró de su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella y no pasó desapercibida la sonrisilla burlona que apareció en su atractivo rostro, tenuemente iluminado por el haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación.

—Ten paciencia.

—No quiero —dijo después de darle un beso en los labios—. Te necesito ahora.

Aquellas palabras revelaron la intensidad de su deseo y Vanessa se dio cuenta de que algo despertó en el interior de ese hombre por la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron debido a la pasión contenida.

Él se dejó de preliminares y le arrancó el pantalón de un tirón. Poco después, Vanessa se quedó solamente con el conjunto de lencería.

—Como lo pensé —ronroneó él con la mirada puesta sobre su cuerpo—. Había algo estupendo debajo de esas prendas.

Vanesa le desabrochó los pantalones con algo de dificultad.

—Yo también quiero comprobar algo —murmuró con voz sensual.

Y lo hizo. El miembro se alzó delante de su rostro, tan largo y preparado para ella. Se le cortó la respiración. Los dedos le cosquillaban con el deseo de tomarlo entre sus manos. Sin embargo, él le tomó el rostro para entregarle un largo y húmedo beso al tiempo que volvía a recostarla en la cama.

Comenzó a descender por su cuerpo dejando una lluvia de besos donde se detuvo en el sostén de encaje que le impidió avanzar. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se estremeció cuando Zac apartó la prenda con los dientes para bajarla y descubrir uno de sus pechos. Soltó un gemido cuando los expertos labios atendieron su pezón erguido. Mordisqueó suavemente, succionó y luego se encargó de sanarlo con la lengua. Dios, la sangre le corría como fuego por las venas, y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a enloquecer, más de lo que estaba en esos momentos.

—Por favor… —gimió ella con los ojos cerrados.

Zac se apartó de su pecho y volvió a descender hacia sus bragas. Le recorrió con un dedo la fina tela que ocultaba su feminidad y lo escuchó soltar un suspiro al quedar totalmente expuesta ante él. La prenda salió volando por la habitación.

Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Vanessa, mitigando un poco su deseo. No pudo evitar mirarlo con preocupación.

—¿Tienes preservativos? —Dios, esperaba que le dijera que sí.

Él le entregó esa ufana sonrisa que le erizó la piel y no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio al ver que se dirigía hacia una maleta para tomar lo que necesitaban.

Rompió el plástico con los dientes y miró fascinada cómo se lo ponía. Diablos, ¿es que no podía dejar de mirarlo de esa manera tan estúpida? Parecía una virgen en su noche de bodas. Ya había tenido sexo antes, más del que se podía permitir, pero era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre que la hacía sentir de una manera inexplicable. Sabía en qué punto exacto tocarla hasta hacerla perder la razón y una sola mirada de esos ojos azules la ponía de rodillas.

Ambos gimieron cuando él entró en su interior y Vanessa no supo con exactitud si podría tomarlo todo de una vez. Lentamente, él balanceó las caderas, fuera y adentro, un movimiento hipnótico que le hacía girar la cabeza.

Dios, era estupendo.

Cuando se acostumbró a su tamaño por completo, la tomó por la cintura mientras comenzaba a hundirse en su interior con embestidas profundas. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Vanessa estaba en el borde del abismo y tuvo que aferrarse de las sábanas para no caer.

Lo escuchó gruñir cuando supo que estaba por alcanzar el clímax.

—Mírame —gruñó—. No apartes la mirada de mí. Quiero ver tu expresión cuando estés por llegar.

Vanessa lo hizo y se estremeció al ver esos ojos, oscurecidos por la pasión, brillando con un hambre voraz. Un par de embestidas más y ella encontró su liberación. Lo arrastró con ella enseguida, perdiéndose en el remolino de emociones que había en su mirada.

Sin duda, el mejor sexo que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todas las que leen un beso.<p>

Ale Martínez~


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió un cálido rayo dándole de lleno en el rostro. Un nuevo día estaba comenzando pero Vanessa no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos y salir de la comodidad de su cama.

¿Su cama? Detuvo sus pensamientos por un breve momento. No recordaba haber llegado a su apartamento después de las carreras. ¿Acaso se había emborrachado? Pero no sentía la acostumbrada resaca con la que se despertaba después de una buena fiesta. No, no se había quedado a la fiesta de la victoria porque recordó que ella no ganó esa carrera.

Zac.

Los recuerdos la golpearon como una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. Estaba en el hotel donde se hospedaba temporalmente ese hombre. Había accedido acostarse con él y ahora estaba tumbada en una cama que no era la suya.

Maldición.

Se vio obligada abrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo y contempló su alrededor con curiosidad. No había tenido tiempo para admirar el lugar cuando llegó con Zac por la noche ya que estaba más preocupada en arrancarle las ropas. Dios, nunca fue una mujer que perdiera el control tan fácilmente pero, las caricias de ese hombre la hacían doblegarse como un pequeño gatito.

Una maleta de mano color café, descansaba sobre una de las sillas que se encontraba en la habitación, indicándole que Zac no se había marchado aun. Entonces, el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera confirmó sus sospechas; estaba tomando una ducha.

Bien, tenía que aprovechar ese momento para escapar.

Vio su bolso negro sobre el escritorio de madera que estaba junto a la ventana y buscó en el interior de él para encontrar su móvil. Mierda, como lo había pensado, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Sean. Él iba a matarla.

Se apresuró a recoger sus ropas que estaba esparcidas por el suelo, al igual que su lencería. No estaba avergonzada en absoluto. Tenía que reconocerlo, el hombre no solo era bueno tras el volante.

Terminó de vestirse y, justo cuando dejó de escuchar el agua de la ducha, tomó el pomo de la puerta para salir con sigilo de la habitación.

—¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra hasta que lleguemos a Minnesota? —No pudo evitar preguntar Vanessa, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera—. Estás en mi coche, ¿recuerdas? Puedo dejarte tirado en medio de la nada, si así lo deseo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Sean había permanecido en silencio durante las últimas horas, desde que ella regresó al apartamento que compartían en Los Ángeles. Vanessa no tenía un lugar al cual podía llamar hogar pero, sin duda, su pequeña residencia en Santa Mónica era su preferida.

_Tengo mi residencia actual en Nueva Orleans, pero no puede decirse que pertenezco a un lugar._

Vanessa intentó apartar las palabras tan pronto acudieron a su cabeza. No quería pensar más en ese hombre. La humilló públicamente en las carreras, su territorio, donde ella era la campeona invicta, y después, la había llevado a la habitación de su hotel para tener el sexo más placentero y salvaje que hubiera tenido en toda su vida.

Solo se había permitido tenerlo una noche. No más. Esas eran las reglas de su juego. No podía involucrarse más de la cuenta con un perfecto extraño. La vida misma se había encargado de restregárselo en la cara una y otra vez hasta que, finalmente, aprendió la lección. No más pensamientos sobre Zac.

—A eso me refiero.

—¿Eh? —sacudió la cabeza para poner atención a las palabras de su acompañante.

—Esa expresión en tu rostro… ¿Qué sucedió exactamente anoche?

Podía sentir la mirada de Sean clavada sobre ella.

Maldición, le exasperaba que él tomara una actitud demasiado seria. Prefería verlo risueño, tomándole el pelo, haciéndola rabiar con el más estúpido comentario... Todo era mucho mejor, que esa inquietante mirada.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Me acosté con Zac.

—¿Con quién?

—Zac —lo miró de soslayo. Realmente no quería ver la expresión en su rostro—. Mejor conocido como «el hijo de puta que me pateó el trasero en la carrera» —añadió con ironía.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, no se lo esperó en absoluto. El interior del coche se vio envuelto por las fuertes carcajadas de Sean. Vanessa debió adivinar la reacción de su amigo, pues no lograba mantenerse en silencio por mucho tiempo.

Quiso esconder su acalorado rostro en lo más profundo de la tierra.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad?

—¿Por qué diablos jugaría con algo así? —musitó, malhumorada.

—¡Porque eres Vanessa Hudgens! —Soltó otra carcajada—. La verdadera tú hubiera preferido reventarle las pelotas antes que tener sexo con él.

—¡Bueno… sucedió… simplemente eso! ¿De acuerdo? No es la gran cosa.

—Lo es, si se trata de ti.

—Oh, ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué no puedo tener sexo con un desconocido porque esa no es mi forma de ser? ¡Noticias de último minuto, amigo mío! No me conoces tan bien como creías.

—¡Vaya! Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo probar suerte también?

Vanessa no hizo ningún esfuerzo por reprimir la sonrisilla que tiraba de sus labios al ver la manera que Sean arqueaba una ceja de manera seductora.

—Claro, antes de que le haga un favor al mundo para librarlo de tu descendencia —comentó con ironía.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo la mueca de fingido dolor que hizo Sean.

—Realmente aprecio a mi _amigo_, gracias.

Fue el turno de Vanessa para reír.

Dios, no tenía momentos para sonreír con sinceridad últimamente y por esa razón es que deseaba la compañía de Sean más que nada. Solo él sabía cómo levantar su buen humor aun en los peores momentos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_Denver, Colorado. Un año después…_

La pesadilla corría delante de sus ojos como la cinta de una película. Las imágenes eran claras, parecían tan reales que, por momentos dudaba si se trataba de una simple visión o se estaba enfrentando a la realidad.

Vanessa despertó sobresaltada.

Le tomó un par de segundos recordar que se encontraba en una cabaña abandonada a las afueras de Denver, al pie del Monte Elbert. El extraño olor a madera humedecida penetró sus fosas nasales, envolviendo sus sentidos con la mezcla de licor. Y entonces, comprobó que estaba una botella vacía de Ron añejo tirada en el suelo, junto a sus pies. El haz de luz que se infiltraba por un espacio entreabierto de la vieja ventana le permitió ver las cuerdas que la mantenían amordazada.

La camiseta de botones se le adhería a su cuerpo debido a la bebida alcohólica que habían derramado sobre ella, combinando los olores de caña de azúcar fermentada y roble viejo. Sintió náuseas.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la madera crujiendo bajo los pasos de alguien que se acercaba cauteloso hacia ella. Vanessa se obligó a permanecer quieta, tratando de tranquilizar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Tenía todos sus sentidos agudizados en alerta para idear un plan rápido que la sacara de ese mugriento lugar.

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero decidió ignorar las punzadas de dolor para concentrarse en su principal problema.

—Vaya, ya te creía muerta, muchacha.

Una voz rasposa perforó el tenso silencio de la habitación.

Vanessa se obligó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de él. El olor a alcohol, mezclado con el barro y otros aromas metálicos, entraron por su nariz. Ese hombre estaba ebrio; podía ver su mirada desorientada, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, y sus movimientos tambaleantes amenazaban con hacerlo perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

—Se necesita más que un par de golpes para acabar conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Vanessa no era una mujer que se dejara intimidar fácilmente, pero el brillo que resplandeció en los ojos oscuros de ese tipo le provocó escalofríos—. Bien… así podré jugar contigo un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y recordó con repulsión las imágenes de la noche pasada. Ese hombre había querido abusar de ella pero, afortunadamente, los efectos del alcohol dominaron sus sentidos dejándolo completamente dormido antes que pudiera llegar hacerle nada.

De pronto, se sintió demasiado expuesta ante él vistiendo simplemente la camiseta de botones y su ropa interior debajo. Ese mal nacido le había quitado sus pantalones sin tener oportunidad de ver dónde los había dejado. Vanessa ahogó un grito cuando sintió una gran mano acunando uno de sus pechos. La tela de la camiseta era tan trasparente que se podía apreciar con gran facilidad lo que traía debajo.

—Serás mía—susurró con voz enronquecida.

Vanessa permaneció inmóvil, apretando los dientes, mientras veía al hombre inclinándose sobre ella. El olor a licor comenzó a marearla. Sintió sus asquerosos labios besando la base de su cuello, con la barba áspera raspando su tersa piel.

—Lo vamos a pasar muy bien —balbuceó con palabras entrecortadas.

Le tomó el rostro violentamente para prepararse a darle un beso en los labios.

—Solo en tus sueños, bastardo —replicó ella con desdén, escupiéndole en el rostro.

Como respuesta, recibió una fuerte bofetada que le volteó el rostro. Vanessa sintió en ardor en la parte afectada pero no expresó su dolor. En cambio, el tipo le tomó el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo una vez más y comenzó a decir palabras inteligibles que ella no se tomó la molestia de comprender, ya que, su mirada había encontrado algo. Un objeto valioso que podría sacarla de esa situación. El cuchillo que descansada sobre la mesa de madera estaba en el borde, tan cerca de la orilla, que el menor movimiento lo haría caer.

—¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando, puta!

Vanessa aprovechó la oleada de furia que lo dejó con la guardia baja por unos instantes para golpearlo con su rodilla en la entrepierna. El hombre se quejó adolorido y cayó de espaldas a ella. Vanessa se impulsó hacia adelante con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para golpear la mesa. El cuchillo cayó al suelo y rápidamente se lanzó hacia él. De espaldas, con movimientos que le ayudaron en sus clases de yoga, Vanessa logró tomar el puñal con una de sus manos atadas. La cuerda era resistente pero el filo del cuchillo le tomó solamente un par de pasadas para deshacerlo.

—¡Maldita perra!

El chasquido que provocaron las cuerdas ante su completa liberación, la impulsó hacia adelante justo en el mismo momento que el tipo se lanzó hacia ella. Duró como un latido de corazón. Vanessa enterró el puñal en su amplia barriga, dañando algún órgano vital. El hombre cayó inmóvil frente a ella.

Sin embargo, no había terminado.

El ruido se escuchaba en el vestíbulo de esa rustica cabaña; gritos, tiroteos y unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad. Vanessa apenas tuvo tiempo para cortar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus piernas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver un hombre alto y de piel morena.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver que estaba apuntándola con una automática. Los ojos oscuros del desconocido se pasearon del tipo muerto hacia ella, incrédulo.

—Jefe —murmuró.

Los rasgos de su rostro se crisparon por la ira. Vanessa cerró los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa, ya que no estaba en posición de defenderse. No podía correr sin que la bala le alcanzara antes de mover un musculo. Era su fin.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido.

El cañón se disparó pero Vanessa no sintió dolor. Abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Su mirada se alzó para ver una nueva silueta en la penumbra de la habitación.

Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando encontró esos ojos marrones.

—Sean.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, aproximándose a ella—. Te dejo sola por un par de horas y ¡mira lo que ocasionas!

Vanessa no estaba dispuesta a soportar su extraño sentido del humor en esos momentos. Se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, sosteniéndose a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con voz más suave.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y levantó el rostro para encontrar su mirada. Se alejó de sus brazos para caminar hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama. El cajón se abrió con un chasquido y Vanessa alzó frente a ella una especie de carta.

—Estamos dentro, camarada. Es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a Jack Russell.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

_Denver, Colorado. Un año después…_

La pesadilla corría delante de sus ojos como la cinta de una película. Las imágenes eran claras, parecían tan reales que, por momentos dudaba si se trataba de una simple visión o se estaba enfrentando a la realidad.

Vanessa despertó sobresaltada.

Le tomó un par de segundos recordar que se encontraba en una cabaña abandonada a las afueras de Denver, al pie del Monte Elbert. El extraño olor a madera humedecida penetró sus fosas nasales, envolviendo sus sentidos con la mezcla de licor. Y entonces, comprobó que estaba una botella vacía de Ron añejo tirada en el suelo, junto a sus pies. El haz de luz que se infiltraba por un espacio entreabierto de la vieja ventana le permitió ver las cuerdas que la mantenían amordazada.

La camiseta de botones se le adhería a su cuerpo debido a la bebida alcohólica que habían derramado sobre ella, combinando los olores de caña de azúcar fermentada y roble viejo. Sintió náuseas.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la madera crujiendo bajo los pasos de alguien que se acercaba cauteloso hacia ella. Vanessa se obligó a permanecer quieta, tratando de tranquilizar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Tenía todos sus sentidos agudizados en alerta para idear un plan rápido que la sacara de ese mugriento lugar.

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero decidió ignorar las punzadas de dolor para concentrarse en su principal problema.

—Vaya, ya te creía muerta, muchacha.

Una voz rasposa perforó el tenso silencio de la habitación.

Vanessa se obligó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de él. El olor a alcohol, mezclado con el barro y otros aromas metálicos, entraron por su nariz. Ese hombre estaba ebrio; podía ver su mirada desorientada, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, y sus movimientos tambaleantes amenazaban con hacerlo perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

—Se necesita más que un par de golpes para acabar conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Vanessa no era una mujer que se dejara intimidar fácilmente, pero el brillo que resplandeció en los ojos oscuros de ese tipo le provocó escalofríos—. Bien… así podré jugar contigo un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y recordó con repulsión las imágenes de la noche pasada. Ese hombre había querido abusar de ella pero, afortunadamente, los efectos del alcohol dominaron sus sentidos dejándolo completamente dormido antes que pudiera llegar hacerle nada.

De pronto, se sintió demasiado expuesta ante él vistiendo simplemente la camiseta de botones y su ropa interior debajo. Ese mal nacido le había quitado sus pantalones sin tener oportunidad de ver dónde los había dejado. Vanessa ahogó un grito cuando sintió una gran mano acunando uno de sus pechos. La tela de la camiseta era tan trasparente que se podía apreciar con gran facilidad lo que traía debajo.

—Serás mía—susurró con voz enronquecida.

Vanessa permaneció inmóvil, apretando los dientes, mientras veía al hombre inclinándose sobre ella. El olor a licor comenzó a marearla. Sintió sus asquerosos labios besando la base de su cuello, con la barba áspera raspando su tersa piel.

—Lo vamos a pasar muy bien —balbuceó con palabras entrecortadas.

Le tomó el rostro violentamente para prepararse a darle un beso en los labios.

—Solo en tus sueños, bastardo —replicó ella con desdén, escupiéndole en el rostro.

Como respuesta, recibió una fuerte bofetada que le volteó el rostro. Vanessa sintió en ardor en la parte afectada pero no expresó su dolor. En cambio, el tipo le tomó el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo una vez más y comenzó a decir palabras inteligibles que ella no se tomó la molestia de comprender, ya que, su mirada había encontrado algo. Un objeto valioso que podría sacarla de esa situación. El cuchillo que descansada sobre la mesa de madera estaba en el borde, tan cerca de la orilla, que el menor movimiento lo haría caer.

—¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando, puta!

Vanessa aprovechó la oleada de furia que lo dejó con la guardia baja por unos instantes para golpearlo con su rodilla en la entrepierna. El hombre se quejó adolorido y cayó de espaldas a ella. Vanessa se impulsó hacia adelante con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para golpear la mesa. El cuchillo cayó al suelo y rápidamente se lanzó hacia él. De espaldas, con movimientos que le ayudaron en sus clases de yoga, Vanessa logró tomar el puñal con una de sus manos atadas. La cuerda era resistente pero el filo del cuchillo le tomó solamente un par de pasadas para deshacerlo.

—¡Maldita perra!

El chasquido que provocaron las cuerdas ante su completa liberación, la impulsó hacia adelante justo en el mismo momento que el tipo se lanzó hacia ella. Duró como un latido de corazón. Vanessa enterró el puñal en su amplia barriga, dañando algún órgano vital. El hombre cayó inmóvil frente a ella.

Sin embargo, no había terminado.

El ruido se escuchaba en el vestíbulo de esa rustica cabaña; gritos, tiroteos y unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad. Vanessa apenas tuvo tiempo para cortar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus piernas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver un hombre alto y de piel morena.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver que estaba apuntándola con una automática. Los ojos oscuros del desconocido se pasearon del tipo muerto hacia ella, incrédulo.

—Jefe —murmuró.

Los rasgos de su rostro se crisparon por la ira. Vanessa cerró los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa, ya que no estaba en posición de defenderse. No podía correr sin que la bala le alcanzara antes de mover un musculo. Era su fin.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido.

El cañón se disparó pero Vanessa no sintió dolor. Abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Su mirada se alzó para ver una nueva silueta en la penumbra de la habitación.

Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando encontró esos ojos marrones.

—Sean.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, aproximándose a ella—. Te dejo sola por un par de horas y ¡mira lo que ocasionas!

Vanessa no estaba dispuesta a soportar su extraño sentido del humor en esos momentos. Se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, sosteniéndose a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con voz más suave.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y levantó el rostro para encontrar su mirada. Se alejó de sus brazos para caminar hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama. El cajón se abrió con un chasquido y Vanessa alzó frente a ella una especie de carta.

—Estamos dentro, camarada. Es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a Jack Russell.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 5

_Denver, Colorado. Un año después…_

La pesadilla corría delante de sus ojos como la cinta de una película. Las imágenes eran claras, parecían tan reales que, por momentos dudaba si se trataba de una simple visión o se estaba enfrentando a la realidad.

Vanessa despertó sobresaltada.

Le tomó un par de segundos recordar que se encontraba en una cabaña abandonada a las afueras de Denver, al pie del Monte Elbert. El extraño olor a madera humedecida penetró sus fosas nasales, envolviendo sus sentidos con la mezcla de licor. Y entonces, comprobó que estaba una botella vacía de Ron añejo tirada en el suelo, junto a sus pies. El haz de luz que se infiltraba por un espacio entreabierto de la vieja ventana le permitió ver las cuerdas que la mantenían amordazada.

La camiseta de botones se le adhería a su cuerpo debido a la bebida alcohólica que habían derramado sobre ella, combinando los olores de caña de azúcar fermentada y roble viejo. Sintió náuseas.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la madera crujiendo bajo los pasos de alguien que se acercaba cauteloso hacia ella. Vanessa se obligó a permanecer quieta, tratando de tranquilizar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Tenía todos sus sentidos agudizados en alerta para idear un plan rápido que la sacara de ese mugriento lugar.

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero decidió ignorar las punzadas de dolor para concentrarse en su principal problema.

—Vaya, ya te creía muerta, muchacha.

Una voz rasposa perforó el tenso silencio de la habitación.

Vanessa se obligó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de él. El olor a alcohol, mezclado con el barro y otros aromas metálicos, entraron por su nariz. Ese hombre estaba ebrio; podía ver su mirada desorientada, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, y sus movimientos tambaleantes amenazaban con hacerlo perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

—Se necesita más que un par de golpes para acabar conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Vanessa no era una mujer que se dejara intimidar fácilmente, pero el brillo que resplandeció en los ojos oscuros de ese tipo le provocó escalofríos—. Bien… así podré jugar contigo un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y recordó con repulsión las imágenes de la noche pasada. Ese hombre había querido abusar de ella pero, afortunadamente, los efectos del alcohol dominaron sus sentidos dejándolo completamente dormido antes que pudiera llegar hacerle nada.

De pronto, se sintió demasiado expuesta ante él vistiendo simplemente la camiseta de botones y su ropa interior debajo. Ese mal nacido le había quitado sus pantalones sin tener oportunidad de ver dónde los había dejado. Vanessa ahogó un grito cuando sintió una gran mano acunando uno de sus pechos. La tela de la camiseta era tan trasparente que se podía apreciar con gran facilidad lo que traía debajo.

—Serás mía—susurró con voz enronquecida.

Vanessa permaneció inmóvil, apretando los dientes, mientras veía al hombre inclinándose sobre ella. El olor a licor comenzó a marearla. Sintió sus asquerosos labios besando la base de su cuello, con la barba áspera raspando su tersa piel.

—Lo vamos a pasar muy bien —balbuceó con palabras entrecortadas.

Le tomó el rostro violentamente para prepararse a darle un beso en los labios.

—Solo en tus sueños, bastardo —replicó ella con desdén, escupiéndole en el rostro.

Como respuesta, recibió una fuerte bofetada que le volteó el rostro. Vanessa sintió en ardor en la parte afectada pero no expresó su dolor. En cambio, el tipo le tomó el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo una vez más y comenzó a decir palabras inteligibles que ella no se tomó la molestia de comprender, ya que, su mirada había encontrado algo. Un objeto valioso que podría sacarla de esa situación. El cuchillo que descansada sobre la mesa de madera estaba en el borde, tan cerca de la orilla, que el menor movimiento lo haría caer.

—¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando, puta!

Vanessa aprovechó la oleada de furia que lo dejó con la guardia baja por unos instantes para golpearlo con su rodilla en la entrepierna. El hombre se quejó adolorido y cayó de espaldas a ella. Vanessa se impulsó hacia adelante con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para golpear la mesa. El cuchillo cayó al suelo y rápidamente se lanzó hacia él. De espaldas, con movimientos que le ayudaron en sus clases de yoga, Vanessa logró tomar el puñal con una de sus manos atadas. La cuerda era resistente pero el filo del cuchillo le tomó solamente un par de pasadas para deshacerlo.

—¡Maldita perra!

El chasquido que provocaron las cuerdas ante su completa liberación, la impulsó hacia adelante justo en el mismo momento que el tipo se lanzó hacia ella. Duró como un latido de corazón. Vanessa enterró el puñal en su amplia barriga, dañando algún órgano vital. El hombre cayó inmóvil frente a ella.

Sin embargo, no había terminado.

El ruido se escuchaba en el vestíbulo de esa rustica cabaña; gritos, tiroteos y unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad. Vanessa apenas tuvo tiempo para cortar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus piernas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver un hombre alto y de piel morena.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver que estaba apuntándola con una automática. Los ojos oscuros del desconocido se pasearon del tipo muerto hacia ella, incrédulo.

—Jefe —murmuró.

Los rasgos de su rostro se crisparon por la ira. Vanessa cerró los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa, ya que no estaba en posición de defenderse. No podía correr sin que la bala le alcanzara antes de mover un musculo. Era su fin.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido.

El cañón se disparó pero Vanessa no sintió dolor. Abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Su mirada se alzó para ver una nueva silueta en la penumbra de la habitación.

Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando encontró esos ojos marrones.

—Sean.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, aproximándose a ella—. Te dejo sola por un par de horas y ¡mira lo que ocasionas!

Vanessa no estaba dispuesta a soportar su extraño sentido del humor en esos momentos. Se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, sosteniéndose a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con voz más suave.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y levantó el rostro para encontrar su mirada. Se alejó de sus brazos para caminar hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama. El cajón se abrió con un chasquido y Vanessa alzó frente a ella una especie de carta.

—Estamos dentro, camarada. Es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a Jack Russell.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La miró con ojos desorbitados, tratando de recordar a la mujer que se había ido de la habitación de su hotel sin decirle ni una palabra, ni siquiera haber dejado su número telefónico. Era ella. No cabía ninguna duda al respecto. Se trataba de la misma persona.

A no ser que la desconcertante obsesión, que había adquirido en el último año, de encontrarla por haber desaparecido tan de repente como había entrado en su vida, lo hubiera enloquecido a tal punto de estar imaginándola en ese preciso instante. Pero no —decidió—, era ella.

No podía confundir esos profundos ojos marrones, ni esos labios apetecibles que había probado y sentido sobre su cuerpo desnudo hasta el amanecer. Ver la silueta moldeada por curvas femeninas bien formadas le hizo recordar las interminables horas que la había tenido entre sus brazos. Recordaba cada recóndito lugar de ese menudo cuerpo que había apreciado, tocado, saboreado sin dejar pasar por alto ningun maravilloso detalle. Se declaró adicto a su sabor una vez terminó satisfecho y tendido a su lado después de compartir una noche maratónica de sexo apasionado. La mujer era increíble. Una gatita de fuego ardiente.

Cerró los ojos cuando una leve ráfaga de viento trajo consigo el aroma que exiliaba el perfume de ella, discreto pero seductor, envolviendo sus sentidos completamente. Sin embargo, esa distracción bastó para darle la oportunidad de escapar.

Zac soltó una maldición cuando ella comenzó a correr. Estaban en una azotea, no tenía escapatoria alguna. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él logró alcanzarla en la mitad de tiempo que ella hubiera atravesado el corto estrecho. La asió por el brazo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. La calidez que había encontrado en esas profundidades castañas pareció nunca haber estado ahí. Ya no era el fuego de la pasión lo que inundaba su mirada, sino una cruda frialdad que no dejaba paso a ningún otro sentimiento.

El corazón de Zac dio un vuelco.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en la cueva de unos narcotraficantes peligrosos? El casino Black Hawk era el último lugar donde se le pudo ocurrir encontrarla. Después de su desaparición en el hotel, había ido a las carreras todas las noches, en la ciudad de Los Angeles, teniendo la esperanza de volver a encontrarla pero no tuvo ningún éxito, así que decidió darse por vencido después de un razonable tiempo.

Irónico —pensó—, nunca se permitía estar más de una noche con la misma mujer porque Zac sabía que disfrutar de la variedad era esencial para un hombre con su estilo de vida pero…, hubo algo en esa mujer que lo marcó profundamente. ¿Qué era? Aún no terminaba de encontrar la respuesta, y vaya que se había pasado un largo tiempo preguntándoselo.

—Suéltame —musitó ella entre dientes.

La suave voz teñida con una clara advertencia lo hizo volver a la realidad.

No, se había equivocado. La que tenía frente a él en esos momentos no se trataba de la misma mujer que había compartido su cama. Algo radical había cambiado en ella.

De pronto, el brillo de emoción y nostalgia que resplandecía en su mirada azul fue desapareciendo hasta dejar paso a la misma expresión pétrea con la que ella lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo inmóvil, reconociéndolo como Jack Russell.

Una sonrisa cargada de ironía curvó sus labios.

—Hace un año hubiera pensado que has sido arrastrada hasta aquí, en contra de tu voluntad, por este hijo de puta y que lo has matado en defensa propia —la recorrió con la mirada, siendo muy consiente del nacimiento de sus pechos que se exhibían gracias al escote del vestido—. Pero mis sentidos me dicen que, el hecho de que estés aquí, no es una casualidad.

—Tan observador como siempre —lo elogió con falsa admiración y una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy una simple víctima?

—No hay sangre derramada —comentó con voz ronca—. El trabajo fue limpio, realizado con discreción —añadió, entornando la mirada—, la obra de un profesional.

—Sabes demasiado para ser un simple corredor.

Zac acentuó una sonrisa peligrosa.

—No me conoces en absoluto, preciosa. Y eso te pasa por salir a hurtadillas de la habitación sin antes darme un beso de despedida —dijo, fingiendo un gesto doloroso—. Ah, cruel, Vanessa. Claro, si ese es tu verdadero nombre.

La expresión de ella se volvió inflexible.

—No tengo porque rendirte cuentas de nada. Lo que ocurrió esa noche fue…

—Increíble —terminó de decir por ella, con ojos resplandeciente de ira contenida—. Lamentablemente, esta escena ha terminado por destruir la magia de ese encuentro.

No supo si tocó alguna cuerda sensible en el interior de ella, porque pensó haber imaginado una expresión de añoranza que desapareció fugazmente de su rostro.

—Oh, por favor ¡no me vengas con cursilerías! Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue solo sexo de una noche.

—Estoy de acuerdo —su agarre se volvió más firme sobre su brazo, hasta llegar hacerle daño. Aunque, realmente, se estaba esforzando por no retorcerle el cuello—. Pero no puedes ignorar la atracción tan fuerte que nos unió en ese momento.

Vanessa quiso apartar la mirada para que no viera la verdad en sus ojos, pero él no se lo permitió. Se inclinó sobre ella al mismo tiempo que la atraía a su cuerpo duro y excitado. Maldición, no debería sentirse traicionado por sus más bajos instintos en esos momentos, pero no podía ignorar la imagen que se presentaba ante él. A pesar del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, él no podía serle indiferente a la apariencia exótica de la morena; el viento jugaba con los rizos oscuros de su cabello mientras lo miraba con esa expresión desafiante en sus ojos ahumados por el maquillaje oscuro. Las largas pestañas se agitaban de arriba abajo, formando sombras en sus pómulos altos y sonrojados al tiempo que entreabría esos rojos labios seductores. La imagen era sacada de unos de sus interminables sueños en donde anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más pero, se dijo a sí mismo, que no podía permitirse bajar la guardia nuevamente. No hasta saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de esa mujer.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretendes ahora? —Murmuró ella con voz de terciopelo—. ¿Vas a besarme o a dispararme de una buena vez?

Zac fue vagamente consiente de la pistola que seguía sujetando con una mano temblorosa apuntándola directamente en las costillas.

Lentamente, la bajó. Y le puso el seguro.

La idea de dispararle le retorció las entrañas, provocándole náuseas. Sabía que no tenía las agallas para hacer una cosa así, aun cuando nunca había sucumbido a los sentimientos mientras estaba metido en su trabajo. Él era un profesional. Un agente del Gobierno que mantenía la paz en su nación por sobre todas las cosas. Sentir algo por alguien solamente lo volvía vulnerable…, un rasgo que despreció con cierta amargura al saber que no podía ser responsable más que de su propia vida.

Entonces lo supo. A él le importaba lo que le pasara a Vanessa.

—Estúpido —musitó ella. Y en un hábil movimiento, aprovechó que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, para golpearlo en el estómago.

El impacto lo dejó sin aire y se vio obligado a soltarle el brazo y el arma al mismo tiempo. Vanessa la tomó en sus manos antes de que ésta cayera al suelo y vio como lo apuntaba de la misma manera que él lo había hecho minutos atrás, solo que esta vez, el cañón daba directamente a su cabeza. Un disparo y le volaría los sesos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 5**

_Denver, Colorado. Un año después…_

La pesadilla corría delante de sus ojos como la cinta de una película. Las imágenes eran claras, parecían tan reales que, por momentos dudaba si se trataba de una simple visión o se estaba enfrentando a la realidad.

Vanessa despertó sobresaltada.

Le tomó un par de segundos recordar que se encontraba en una cabaña abandonada a las afueras de Denver, al pie del Monte Elbert. El extraño olor a madera humedecida penetró sus fosas nasales, envolviendo sus sentidos con la mezcla de licor. Y entonces, comprobó que estaba una botella vacía de Ron añejo tirada en el suelo, junto a sus pies. El haz de luz que se infiltraba por un espacio entreabierto de la vieja ventana le permitió ver las cuerdas que la mantenían amordazada.

La camiseta de botones se le adhería a su cuerpo debido a la bebida alcohólica que habían derramado sobre ella, combinando los olores de caña de azúcar fermentada y roble viejo. Sintió náuseas.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de la madera crujiendo bajo los pasos de alguien que se acercaba cauteloso hacia ella. Vanessa se obligó a permanecer quieta, tratando de tranquilizar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Tenía todos sus sentidos agudizados en alerta para idear un plan rápido que la sacara de ese mugriento lugar.

La cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero decidió ignorar las punzadas de dolor para concentrarse en su principal problema.

—Vaya, ya te creía muerta, muchacha.

Una voz rasposa perforó el tenso silencio de la habitación.

Vanessa se obligó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de él. El olor a alcohol, mezclado con el barro y otros aromas metálicos, entraron por su nariz. Ese hombre estaba ebrio; podía ver su mirada desorientada, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, y sus movimientos tambaleantes amenazaban con hacerlo perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

—Se necesita más que un par de golpes para acabar conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Vanessa no era una mujer que se dejara intimidar fácilmente, pero el brillo que resplandeció en los ojos oscuros de ese tipo le provocó escalofríos—. Bien… así podré jugar contigo un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y recordó con repulsión las imágenes de la noche pasada. Ese hombre había querido abusar de ella pero, afortunadamente, los efectos del alcohol dominaron sus sentidos dejándolo completamente dormido antes que pudiera llegar hacerle nada.

De pronto, se sintió demasiado expuesta ante él vistiendo simplemente la camiseta de botones y su ropa interior debajo. Ese mal nacido le había quitado sus pantalones sin tener oportunidad de ver dónde los había dejado. Vanessa ahogó un grito cuando sintió una gran mano acunando uno de sus pechos. La tela de la camiseta era tan trasparente que se podía apreciar con gran facilidad lo que traía debajo.

—Serás mía—susurró con voz enronquecida.

Vanessa permaneció inmóvil, apretando los dientes, mientras veía al hombre inclinándose sobre ella. El olor a licor comenzó a marearla. Sintió sus asquerosos labios besando la base de su cuello, con la barba áspera raspando su tersa piel.

—Lo vamos a pasar muy bien —balbuceó con palabras entrecortadas.

Le tomó el rostro violentamente para prepararse a darle un beso en los labios.

—Solo en tus sueños, bastardo —replicó ella con desdén, escupiéndole en el rostro.

Como respuesta, recibió una fuerte bofetada que le volteó el rostro. Vanessa sintió en ardor en la parte afectada pero no expresó su dolor. En cambio, el tipo le tomó el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo una vez más y comenzó a decir palabras inteligibles que ella no se tomó la molestia de comprender, ya que, su mirada había encontrado algo. Un objeto valioso que podría sacarla de esa situación. El cuchillo que descansada sobre la mesa de madera estaba en el borde, tan cerca de la orilla, que el menor movimiento lo haría caer.

—¡Mírame cuando te esté hablando, puta!

Vanessa aprovechó la oleada de furia que lo dejó con la guardia baja por unos instantes para golpearlo con su rodilla en la entrepierna. El hombre se quejó adolorido y cayó de espaldas a ella. Vanessa se impulsó hacia adelante con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para golpear la mesa. El cuchillo cayó al suelo y rápidamente se lanzó hacia él. De espaldas, con movimientos que le ayudaron en sus clases de yoga, Vanessa logró tomar el puñal con una de sus manos atadas. La cuerda era resistente pero el filo del cuchillo le tomó solamente un par de pasadas para deshacerlo.

—¡Maldita perra!

El chasquido que provocaron las cuerdas ante su completa liberación, la impulsó hacia adelante justo en el mismo momento que el tipo se lanzó hacia ella. Duró como un latido de corazón. Vanessa enterró el puñal en su amplia barriga, dañando algún órgano vital. El hombre cayó inmóvil frente a ella.

Sin embargo, no había terminado.

El ruido se escuchaba en el vestíbulo de esa rustica cabaña; gritos, tiroteos y unos pasos acercándose a gran velocidad. Vanessa apenas tuvo tiempo para cortar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus piernas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver un hombre alto y de piel morena.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver que estaba apuntándola con una automática. Los ojos oscuros del desconocido se pasearon del tipo muerto hacia ella, incrédulo.

—Jefe —murmuró.

Los rasgos de su rostro se crisparon por la ira. Vanessa cerró los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa, ya que no estaba en posición de defenderse. No podía correr sin que la bala le alcanzara antes de mover un musculo. Era su fin.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido.

El cañón se disparó pero Vanessa no sintió dolor. Abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que el hombre estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Su mirada se alzó para ver una nueva silueta en la penumbra de la habitación.

Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando encontró esos ojos marrones.

—Sean.

—Maldita sea —gruñó, aproximándose a ella—. Te dejo sola por un par de horas y ¡mira lo que ocasionas!

Vanessa no estaba dispuesta a soportar su extraño sentido del humor en esos momentos. Se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, sosteniéndose a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con voz más suave.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y levantó el rostro para encontrar su mirada. Se alejó de sus brazos para caminar hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama. El cajón se abrió con un chasquido y Vanessa alzó frente a ella una especie de carta.

—Estamos dentro, camarada. Es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita a Jack Russell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Zac cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor reflejado en su rostro.

Vanessa tiró el arma que aun sujetaba entre sus manos temblorosas, y la miró como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa. Oh, Dios. Sus ojos incrédulos recorrieron la herida que dejó una bala impactada en el muslo derecho de Zac.

Había tirado del gatillo inconscientemente, en una salida desesperada por salvar a Sean pero, no había sido su intención herirlo. Nunca lo fue.

Él parecía abatido, como si el dolor no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a raya cualquier otro sentimiento. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano donde Vanessa no podía acudir a él, ni siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos. Era una buena lectora de almas, Sean se encargaba de decírselo cuando adivinaba lo que estaba pensando casi todo el tiempo; conocía a las personas, sus expresiones siempre delataban lo que su cabeza celosamente trataba de ocultar pero, ahora, una inmensa barrera difícil de derrumbar se había alzado entre ellos.

Lo vio todo rojo cuando la sangre traspasó la tela oscura de los pantalones de Zac.

—Vámonos.

La voz de Sean la devolvió a la realidad.

Una realidad que quería cambiar casi con desesperación. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba Zac para ella, de todas maneras? _Nada_, se respondió. No era más que un buen polvo. Un buen rato que pasó en la noche de Los Ángeles tras una carrera que la dejó con todos los sentidos alterados.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro, mientras corría tras Sean, para echarle un último vistazo. Esa vez, sus miradas se encontraron y Vanessa no pudo ver más que una ira chispeante.

De pronto, se sintió extrañamente desolada.

Sin duda, el dolor era lo menos que le importaba en esos momentos.

Su cabeza estaba repleta de pensamientos contradictorios que no le permitían seguir recostado en esa cama incómoda por más tiempo. Y es que, no era solamente el hecho de que lo cabreaba sobremanera estar quieto sin hacer nada, sino que, no era un buen partidario de los hospitales. Nunca lo fue.

Zac odiaba ese lugar más que otra cosa en el mundo. Y es que había permanecido tantas veces dentro de esos edificios que la sola idea de estar ahí por un minuto más, amenazaba con enloquecerlo.

Caminó por el pasillo blanco rodeado de enfermeras que caminaban de un lugar a otro con prisa para ir atender a sus pacientes. Zac pasó desaparecido por todas ellas a pesar de usar esa ridícula bata de hospital. Hubiera deseado quitársela en la habitación pero no había encontrado su ropa por ningún lado. ¿Por qué diablos no había nadie para verlo? Normalmente, siempre que despertaba en la habitación de un hospital se encontraba con el rostro de Davy, pero en esa ocasión, se encontró solo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

Pudo haber confundido perfectamente esa voz con alguna enfermera pero, fue ese tono afilado lo que hizo reconocerla.

—Vaya, después de todo no me dejaron abandonado como un perro moribundo.

—Sí, bueno, no teníamos otra opción —se encogió de hombros.

Zac se volvió hacia ella, encontrándose con esos ojos azules, tan fríos como una ventisca de invierno en el estado de Wisconsin.

Angela Westbrook era del tipo de mujer que no se le pasaría por la cabeza compartir su cama, probablemente, porque podría perderla antes de que se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima. Su cabellera rubia y su alto cuerpo esbelto, eran cualidades femeninas que traían la atención de Zac Efron pero, era ese carácter duro —tal vez a causa de su mismo pasado que no puede considerarse como una experiencia digna de recordar—, que no le permitía fijarse en ella, sin olvidar mencionar que no se liaría con alguien del trabajo. La actitud fría y despreocupada de la mujer le habían permitido ser parte de lo que era él; un agente del Gobierno. Alguien dispuesto arriesgar su vida por los que necesitaban ser salvados. Una persona egoísta que no podía fijar sus metas en algo más que desear la paz en su nación, libre del narcotráfico y el terrorismo.

Sin duda alguna, poner la mirada sobre Angela era suficiente para hacerlo temblar.

—Pensé que estarías en Florida.

—Estás atrasado en noticias, Efron. Llegué hace dos noches. Toma —le arrojó una bolsa de plástico—. Ahí tienes un cambio de ropa. A Davy se le olvidó dejártela esta mañana.

—¿Davy estuvo aquí?

—Mientras estabas inconsciente —esbozó una media sonrisa, carente de humor—. Tuviste suerte de que esa bala no hubiera llegado más arriba.

El poco sentido del humor que le había proporcionado la aparición de Angela, se esfumó tan pronto como ella pronunció esas palabras.

Entonces, el rostro de Vanessa se materializó frente a él; con esos ojos marrones atravesándolo fríamente, con una fiera expresión que lo doblegaba al mismo tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse firme para no mostrar ante ella cuánto lo afectaba que lo mirara de esa manera tan cruel.

Y luego, esa bala.

El disparo que marcó por completo el camino entre ellos, llevándolo a la realidad de que no eran viejos amantes, sino, enemigos. Ella estaba metida en ese mundo que trataba de desaparecer. Esas personas que les habían quitado la vida a sus padres sin piedad, de matar a sangre fría sin vacilar…, ella misma era parte de eso. La mujer que le había robado el aliento, que había embelesado sus sentidos con suaves caricias y besos apasionados, era frívola y manipuladora.

No. Se negaba a creerlo. Pero, ¿de qué otra manera podía explicar su presencia en el Black Hawk? Y también, ¿dónde había aprendido esos movimientos destacables que había utilizado para acabar con la vida de Jack Russell y enfrentarlo a él mismo? Esa mirada solo podía significar problemas. Ya no quedaba nada de la ardiente morena que había yacido en sus brazos hasta el amanecer.

Aun tenía grabada a fuego en su mente la imagen de ella durmiendo plácidamente, con una tranquila respiración que provocaba un hipnótico movimiento de arriba abajo en sus pechos desnudos. La había estado contemplando maravillado hasta que el mismo sueño lo venció a él. Pero el calor de ese cuerpo se había esfumado, dejando paso a una ventisca invernal que la envolvía en un aura despiadada capaz de matar sin miramientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Vanessa?

—¿Estás bien, Efron? ¿Es que acaso vas a desmayarte?

—Estoy bien —se limitó a responder sin prestar atención al tono irónico.

Sin embargo, la persistente mirada de Angela le dio a entender que ella no terminó de tragarse sus palabras con convencimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos, apartó sus ojos de él y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación.

—Ve a cambiarte. Nate nos espera en el coche.

—¿Ya me dieron de alta? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Acaso esperabas un hospedaje de fin de semana? —Soltó con ironía—. ¡Vamos, Efron, apúrate sino quieres que vaya allá adentro a ponerte la maldita ropa yo misma!

Esa idea era incluso menos alentadora que permanecer otro día mas en ese condenado lugar, pensó Zac a tiempo que caminaba de vuelta a la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente con un chasquido metálico mezclándose con el sonido de los pasos inestables de Zac, mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo con un aura peligrosa envolviéndolo.

Sus atractivas facciones estaban crispadas por la ira. Una expresión que, sin duda, atemorizaba a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, decidiendo que era mejor permanecer apartados de él lo más lejos posible en lugar de detenerse a preguntar el motivo de su rabia. No sería un movimiento inteligente por parte de ninguno que se atreviera a hacerlo, pensó Zac irónicamente a tiempo que caminaba con la irritante velocidad que le permitía moverse su pierna lastimada.

Al final del pasillo se encontró con una puerta de madera que en lo alto había una placa de bronce donde se leía «Oficina Principal. Director, Kevin Cavill». Tomó el pomo y lo giró sin celebraciones protagonizando una entrada escandalosa. Sin embargo, no pretendía ser amigable en esos momentos, pues su temperamento no se lo permitía.

Al final, el resultado fue el deseado; los presentes que estaban en el interior de la oficina se voltearon a verlo enseguida con expresiones desconcertadas. Excepto una.

Kevin Cavill se mantuvo tranquilo, sin inmutarse, sentando en su gran silla de cuero marrón, observándolo con esos inteligentes ojos grisáceos que caracterizaban su actitud despreocupada. Zac llegaba a preguntarse si había algo en el mundo que lograra inquietar las facciones en el rostro de Kev, pero se había cansado de darle vuelta a esa pregunta a lo largo de los años, pues nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo perder el control ante nada.

—¿Estás loco? —la voz de Angela resonó en el interior de la habitación.

Pero Zac no se molestó en responder ya que tenía la atención centrada en su jefe.

—¿A qué se debe el motivo de esa entrada tan… dramática, mi querido amigo?

Efron entornó la mirada.

—Sabías que yo tenía cubierto el caso de Denver —musitó entre dientes al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio de caoba, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia Kevin—. ¡Por qué demonios enviaste a Riley!

Kevin lo recorrió con la mirada y esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

—Porque, parece ser, que Riley no considera una debilidad enfrentarse a una mujer.

Las hirientes palabras solo provocaron aumentar su ira. Kevin no tenía idea de lo que había pasado hace un año en Los Angeles, y claro que no estaba dispuesto a contárselo si tenía tan baja perspectiva profesional sobre él, sin embargo, tenía que encargarse de esa misión. Él era el único que podía hacerle frente a Vanessa, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

«No volveré a bajar la guardia —se prometió.»

Ahora tenía muy claro cual era su posición…, y la de ella.

—¿Vas a juzgarme solo por lo que pasó en el Black Hawk?

Kevin soltó un suspiro.

—Eres bueno en lo que haces, Efron, eso no lo pongo en duda —lo miró—. Pero, esa misión ya no te corresponde más.

Zac apretó los puños con fuerza, controlándose para no hacer algo estúpido como desatar su furia contra su jefe. No recordaba una sola vez que hubiera peleado con Kev por algo tan insignificante como encargarse de una misión. Él simplemente acataba las órdenes de su superior pero, ese asunto era diferente. Era algo personal.

Y la determinación en la voz de Kevin Cavill era inquebrantable.

—Bien, lo haré con o sin tu permiso —gruñó antes de darse media vuelta y, las palabras irritadas de Angela se dejaron de escuchar tras él por el portazo que dio al salir de la oficina.

Estaba decidido, y no importaba la opinión de Kev al respecto; tenía que encontrar a Vanessa.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Davy. El hombre estaba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su amplio pecho, mirándolo fijamente con una media sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Zac no se la devolvió y retomó su camino pasando frente a él.

—Vaya, Zac Efron enfrentándose a nuestro honorable jefe. No es un espectáculo digno de apreciar todos los días —dijo con un tono risueño—. Ese es más mi estilo, camarada. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te cansaste de tu aburrida actitud y ahora piensas imitar mi admirable personalidad?

—No pensé que mi actitud fuera aburrida.

—Ante los ojos de las damas, yo creo que sí.

Con ese comentario, Zac logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hasta ahora no he escuchado ninguna queja al respecto —comentó, caminando con Davy a su lado.

Ambos entraron en la oficina de Zac, donde él se dejó caer en la silla giratoria que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Había empleado mucho esfuerzo solamente en el transcurso que hizo al bajar de su coche para entrar en el edificio y dirigirse a la oficina de Kev, y después a la suya. A ello se sumaba la ira que tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Estaba tanto física como emocionalmente exhausto.

—Así que, ¿todo esto es por esa mujer, no es así?

Zac levantó la mirada hacia Davy al escuchar su tono fuera de todo tipo de bromas malintencionadas. Él estaba dándole la espalda, sentando al borde del escritorio.

—Solo voy a terminar lo que comencé —se limitó a decir. Lanzó un suspiro y dejó caer suavemente la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Ya sabes que no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso.

—¿Aun cuando Riley pudo ya haberla localizado…?

—Sobretodo —remarcó fuertemente sus palabras— si Riley está involucrado. Ese imbécil no va a ganarme la cacería —esbozó una media sonrisa, carente de humor—. Eso volverá las cosas más interesantes, ¿no crees? Otra prueba más para demostrar quién de los dos es mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Tres meses habían pasado desde lo ocurrido en el Black Hawk.

Vanessa no era una persona que se aferrara al pasado si no tenía ninguna relevancia para ella en el futuro pero, el incidente en el casino la había marcado tanto si quería recordarlo como si no. Las imágenes de esa noche la perseguían incluso en sus sueños, robándole por completo la tranquilidad de dormir como antes.

Y el sonido de esa bala.

Maldita sea, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se encontraba Zac. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Acaso se había desangrado en la azotea de ese lugar?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, esas eran preguntas estúpidas que no tenían porqué estar tan metidas en su mente. Ese era su trabajo. Tenía que hacer lo que se le había ordenado, interfiriera la persona que fuera, no importaba el precio sino, realizar una misión al pie de la letra con un final exitoso. Eso había obtenido. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan satisfecha consigo misma como hubiera pensado.

—¿Deberías estar aquí y no allá adentro donde está la diversión?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia Sean, quien tenía una encantadora sonrisa curvando sus labios. Entonces, miró por encima de su hombro el lugar que él le estaba indicando. El Blue Nile era uno de los clubes nocturno que frecuentaba su amigo cada vez que visitaba la ciudad de Nueva Orleans y, esa ocasión en particular, Vanessa lo había acompañado solo con el propósito de distraer su mente de aquellos pensamientos que la torturaban.

Sin embargo, el resultado no estaba siendo el deseado, ya que no lograba divertirse.

—¿Sabes que estoy haciendo lo posible para que dejes de preocuparte, no?

—Sí —musitó ella entre dientes—. Y lo aprecio pero, no está funcionando.

—Vaya, Vanessa sigue molesta. Hmm, tendré que esforzarme un poco más —dejó escapar un suspiro, y después, colocó una mano bajo de su mentón, frotándose la barba incipiente de manera pensativa—. ¡Ah! Ya lo tengo. Ven.

—¿Qué? ¿Adónde vamos?

—Sorpresa —dijo a tiempo que se encaminaban directamente hacia el Corvette amarillo que esperaba aparcado frente a ellos—. Claro, ¿no te molesta que conduzca a tu bebé, verdad?

—Eh, yo… —Sean no le dio tiempo a dar una respuesta coherente porque ya la había metido de lado del copiloto.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados cuando bajó del coche y contempló su alrededor.

El sonido de los motores resonó en el lugar, mezclándose con el bullicio de la gente que alentaba a su corredor favorito. Los coches competidores estaban colocados en la línea de meta esperando la señal para comenzar la carrera.

Sean la conocía perfectamente, admitió, pero…, la idea de una carrera callejera solo despertaba más recuerdos, que sobrepasaban a su deseo imperioso por competir. Sin embargo, no dejó que lo sucedido en el pasado arruinara nuevamente la intención de Sean para distraerla de los problemas. Esta vez, le tomaría la palabra a su amigo y, además, le daría un cumplido después de participar en alguna de las carreras y saliera victoriosa. Nada mejor que el dulce ronroneo del motor de su coche a toda velocidad para calmar los nervios.

Caminó abriéndose paso entre la multitud de gente que se amontonaba para lograr alcanzar una mejor visión sobre la carrera. Sin embargo, Vanessa no estaba luchando por tener un buen lugar, sino, un espacio en la competencia.

—¿Disculpe, aún hay lugar en la carrera? —le preguntó a un hombre robusto, con el brazo derecho completamente tatuado y un par de piercings en el rostro; uno en el labio inferior en forma de argolla, y el otro en la ceja.

—¿Vienes a retar? —pareció incrédulo.

¿Es que todos los hombres se llevaban por el pensamiento machista de que una mujer no era digna de competir? Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en esas cosas y dejar que su coraje fuera en aumento.

—No creo que tengas muchas posibilidades, preciosa —se mofó mientras dejaba escapar el humo del cigarrillo lentamente de sus labios curvados en una sonrisilla sarcástica—. Habla con Charlie —hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Vanessa vio a un hombre vestido de negro—. Él es el encargado.

Vanessa tuvo que reprimir los deseos de restregarle en la cara a ese gordo que podía tragarse todas sus palabras y borrarle esa fea sonrisa con un golpe certero en sus genitales pero, decidió que era mejor hacerlo testigo, para que viera con sus propios ojos, lo increíble que ella podía ser tras el volante.

Sintió los pasos de Sean muy cerca de ella y las blasfemias que soltaba entre dientes, maldiciendo a la gente que se atrevía a empujarlo a su paso. Vanessa estaba más interesada en competir que prestarle atención al bullicio de su alrededor.

El mencionado Charlie estaba de pie, observando la carrera que ya había dado comienzo, y sosteniendo una botella de cerveza en su mano izquierda mientras abrazaba a una pelirroja esbelta, que vestía un provocativo traje de látex. El hombre parecía ser una persona popular en el mundo de las carreras callejeras, especialmente en esa, porque estaba rodeado de personas que trataban de llamar su atención, pero él estaba absorto en la bebida y su compañía femenina.

—¿Vanessa?

Escuchó vagamente la voz de Sean junto a ella, ya que una persona en especial había llamado su atención.

Entornó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

Debido a la escasa iluminación del lugar no podía descartar de inmediato si conocía al hombre que estaba parado junto a Charlie pero, esos hombros anchos, el cabello oscuro con mechones que le caían por la frente…, esa silueta fornida le recordaba a alguien que ya había visto con anterioridad.

Entonces, palideció de pronto.

—Vámonos de aquí.

—¿Qué…? ¡Vanessa!

No quiso escuchar las protestas de Sean porque estaba mas preocupada por salir de ese lugar. Claro, había reconocido a ese hombre. Hace un año lo había visto en compañía de Zac, aquella noche en la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Él se había mofado de Zac, gastándole bromas de todo tipo, cuando Vanessa le pidió furiosa una revancha y después, esa misma sonrisilla burlona curvo esos labios sensuales cuando ella perdió nuevamente la carrera.

«Davy» recordó el nombre.

Tenía la capacidad de memorizar las facciones de aquellos rostros que llamaban su atención hasta mirarlos con detenimiento, esa era una de las muchas cualidades que se apreciaba en su oficio. Y el de Davy, no era un rostro que fuera a pasar desapercibido ante sus ojos; con esa encantadora belleza felina, difícil de ignorar, y un físico que solo podía compararse con el de un gladiador romano.

No podía equivocarse, se trataba del mismo hombre.

Sintió que alguien la envolvía por la cintura en un fuerte brazo, atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo duro. Se tranquilizó al reconocer el aroma de Sean.

—¿Por qué quieres irte?

El tono de su voz hizo que ella alzara el rostro para encontrar su mirada. Los ojos de él estaban posados fijamente sobre los suyos.

—No preguntes y sigue caminando.

Fuera del barullo, Vanessa comenzó a respirar con tranquilidad.

Por unos escasos se segundos la desesperación se había apoderado de ella, al mismo tiempo que varias preguntas atizaban su mente. Dudas, temores. Todo se complicó en el interior de su cabeza y el único pensamiento coherente que surgió fue salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse; ¿estaría Zac también en ese lugar?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Vanessa se dejó caer bruscamente en la silla giratoria, soltando un suspiro.

Lo sucedido la noche anterior había terminado de alterar sus nervios, arruinando su intento de diversión. Realmente quería competir contra quien fuera el campeón de las carrejas callejeras de Nueva Orleans pero, la aparición de Davy había estropeado por completo sus planes. Sin embargo, aún no abandonaba del todo la idea de competir una noche mientras estuviera en la ciudad. Con o sin la presencia de Davy, incluso del mismo Zac, estaría dispuesta a mostrar su talento frente al volante.

—Ah, vaya, por fin te has dignado aparecer.

La voz fría, carente de emoción, resonó en la pequeña habitación interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Vanessa. Ella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al sentirse repentinamente fastidiada por la presencia de esa mujer.

—¿Me has estado buscando? —preguntó irónicamente.

La mujer lanzó un bufido, expresando su propia molestia.

Vanessa no podía culparla, y es que, el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que ella le provocaba náuseas. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con ese par de ojos verde azulados.

Tahnia Sagnier podía considerarse una de las personas más detestables que había tenido la desafortunada suerte de conocer. La primera vez que vio a la mujer fue hace tres años, cuando estaba concentrada en una misión peligrosa que había encomendado el jefe a las dos chicas solamente para demostrar quien era más capaz. Vanessa salió victoriosa —con mucho esfuerzo—, y después de ese día, se creó una atmósfera hostil entre ambas convirtiéndose desde ese momento en rivales, a pesar de trabajar para la misma persona.

Sin embargo, los años habían mitigado un poco la tensión que se acumulaba cada vez que se les juntaba en un mismo lugar, al grado de permitir una conversación sin insultos o agresiones… aunque, no podía considerarse que llegaran a ser compañeras de trabajo en ningun momento. No eran más que sirvientes, de una persona.

La esbelta mujer se acarició con suavidad los cabellos castaños que caían sobre su hombro como una fina cortina de seda.

—Es Wyle el que quiere hablar contigo.

Un estremecimiento. Escuchar el nombre de esa persona siempre le provocaba la misma reacción. No había sido capaz de controlarlo, aun con el paso de los años, y no creía hacerlo nunca. La mera mención de ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Y no solo a ella, sino, a todo aquel pobre diablo que tuviera la desgracia de conocerlo o que hubiera oído hablar sobre él.

Jonathan Wyle, el mafioso internacional frío y sanguinario que, durante años, se ha cobrado la vida de incontables inocentes y de aquellos que han osado interponerse entre sus planes. Un hijo de puta que podía hacerse pasar por el mismo demonio de ojos azules, fríos como el hielo.

Vanessa cerró los ojos, asqueándose ante la idea de que… ella misma… trabajaba para alguien como ese bastardo. Y quería verla, en ese momento.

Recordó lo disgustado que se ponía cuando alguien lo hacia esperar, asi que, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pasando frente a Tahnia, sin detenerse a mirarla siquiera. No soportaría ver la estúpida sonrisilla complacida al saber que se enfrentaría al jefe.

—Adelante.

Vanessa respiró profundamente antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo con suavidad. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por una lamparita que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—Acércate, pequeña. Ponte cómoda.

Vio la silla que estaba frente a él y caminó con pasos vacilantes hasta él.

—Gracias, pero prefiero seguir de pie.

De pronto, apareció una sonrisa, que tenía bastante de espeluznante, arrugando las facciones en el rostro marchitado de Jonathan Wyle. El hombre rondaba por los cincuenta años pero aún no daba indicios de querer abandonar el negocio muy pronto. Gozaba de una excelente condición física y su actitud fría provocaba más temor que respeto entre sus subordinados. Pero, a pesar de que el hombre la hacía temblar como un perrito asustado, no se dejaba intimidar frente a sus ojos.

—Eres la única capaz de rechistar ante una orden mía, querida.

—No lo hago intencionalmente para molestarte.

—Así puedo ver —susurró, con una sonrisa—. He escuchado que has estado frecuentando las carreras que se celebran en Lookout Drive.

—Anoche estuve ahí —reconoció.

Wyle le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de añadir:

—Debes tener los sentidos alerta cuando te encuentres en esos lugares, cariño —el sombrío tono de su voz la dejó desconcertada. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió tan drásticamente como si no hubiera dicho algo verdaderamente extraño, la sonrisa volvió a curvar sus labios—. Tengo un trabajo para ti, y esta vez, no implica a Mackey.

Vanessa se estremeció. Embarcarse en una misión sin Sean era como ir desarmada. Realmente se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que no estaba en su compañía, aunque, sin lugar a dudas, su amigo se atrevería a desobedecer a Wyle, acompañándola de una manera u otra manera. El tipo realmente tenía agallas cuando se trataba de desafiar la paciencia de su jefe.

—Te escucho.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

—¿Cornualles?

—El barco zarpará pasado mañana.

—¡Estás loca! No puedes ir a Inglaterra tu sola.

Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que Sean objetaría algo contra el hecho de ir sola a su siguiente misión. Sin embargo, ella misma se sentía insegura. Nunca había abandonado el país para efectuar los trabajos de Jonathan Wyle y, sin duda, ese viaje prometía ser importante para los negocios sucios de su jefe.

—Iré contigo.

—Ni hablar.

—Vanessa…

—Estaré bien.

—¡Vas a ir sola! ¡A otro país! —exclamó, perdiendo por completo la calma. Vanessa vio de reojo la ira chispeante en los ojos marrones de su compañero.

—¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades?

—No es eso —gruñó—. Nunca has estado sola.

Vanessa suspiró. En eso tenía razón, Sean siempre había estado a su lado en todo momento, y tal vez, esa era la razón de que Wyle la enviara a esa misión sin ninguna compañía. Él quería ponerla aprueba, para ver como se las arreglaba sin ayuda de nadie.

«Bien, le daré una sorpresa al viejo bastardo», pensó.

—Estaré bien —volvió a decir. Y, por alguna extraña razón, realmente creía en sus palabras.

El camino prosiguió en silencio. Vanessa no quería hablar más sobre el tema y, al parecer, Sean estaba tan cabreado como para decir una palabra más sin terminar en una innecesaria discusión.

Vanessa aparcó el Corvette en Lookout Drive. A pesar de la reticencia de su amigo por volver a ese lugar, ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente…, conseguiría una maldita carrera contra el que fuera campeón de ese lugar solamente para poder distraerse de los problemas que la atormentaban. Además, su _bebé_ estaba reclamando su atención al verse descuidado por tanto tiempo sin correr.

Ambos se apearon del coche y miraron alrededor. Vanessa vigiló sigilosamente el lugar en busca de alguna amenaza. Las palabras de Wyle aún estaban atormentando su cabeza. «Debes tener los sentidos alerta cuando te encuentres en esos lugares» ¿Qué habría querido decirle? Sin duda, una suave advertencia se escondía debajo de esas palabras.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que no debía prestar atención a eso cuando lo único que queria era pasar un buen rato tras el volante.

En esa ocasión, Sean le había conseguido una carrera y Vanessa solo podía esperar emocionada hasta que la llamaran para la competencia.

—Tienes que vencer a un tal Ace —le dijo Sean—, para que puedas llegar a competir contra el campeón.

Vanessa asintió. No podía esperar a sentir el suave ronroneo de su coche bajo ella mientras lo llevaba a toda velocidad por las curvas de la carretera.

Se dio una carrera tras otra, eliminando y subiendo de nivel aquellos que eran capaces de enfrentarse al rey de las carreras en Nueva Orleans. Vanessa solo había escuchado —por medio de murmullos— que el hombre era invencible, y que dudaban que alguien le quitara el puesto de ganador invicto. Bien, ella lo haría comer polvo.

—Ahora regreso —le dijo a Sean antes de caminar hacia el Corvette.

Ignoró las palabras de su amigo tras ella y aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos. Quería calentar un poco antes de enfrentarse a su oponente y solo tenía media hora antes de estar en la pista de meta.

Vanessa localizó su coche a unos pasos más adelante, y antes de que pudiera desactivar la alarma, escuchó una voz masculina que le recorrió la espina dorsal con un estremecimiento.

—Te dije que la había visto anoche, Zac. No podría olvidar un bello rostro.

De repente, palideció por completo. Esa voz era dueña del rostro que había visto la noche anterior cuando se proponía hablar con Charlie para pedirle un lugar en la carrera. El mismo hombre del que trató de escabullirse entre la multitud para que, precisamente, no la reconociera. Maldición.

Les hizo frente a los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella. Uno de ellos era Davy, quien esbozaba esa provocadora sonrisa tan suya y…, a su lado… Se encontraba Zac.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no dejar que sus verdaderas emociones se vieran reflejadas en su rostro. Entonces, su mirada se encontró con la de Zac. Él parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo, al igual que ella, su rostro no dejaba traspasar ninguna emoción. Sus ojos azules permanecían fríos sobre ella mientras tensaba un músculo en su mandíbula.

Solo Dios sabía lo que estaba cruzando por su mente en esos momentos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

—Supongo que necesitan algo de privacidad —el tono divertido de Davy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Por un breve momento, había olvidado la imperiosa presencia de ese hombre. Y, al encontrarse a solas con Zac, no pudo evitar sentir otro estremecimiento.

El corazón de Vanessa dio un vuelco al ver que las facciones de él se suavizaban, aunque no del todo, al esbozar una cínica sonrisa. Sus ojos le recorrieron el cuerpo, como una apasionante caricia, y después, volvió de nuevo a encontrarse con su mirada. A pesar de su risueña, casi divertida actitud, Vanessa no podía discernir lo que él estaba pensando.

—Confieso que anoche tomé a modo de broma el comentario de Davy sobre haberte visto en este lugar —dijo con voz ronca—. Has demostrado ser una mujer bastante escurridiza como para haberle creído tan fácilmente.

Vanessa alzó la barbilla desafiante. Las palabras de él sonaban tan tranquilas, con una actitud despreocupada que le ponía los pelos de punta, manteniéndola con la guardia en alto.

—Sin embargo, te has tomado la molestia de venir a averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta, ¿no es así?

—No hubiera querido perderme la oportunidad de verte otra vez, nena —dijo con mordaz ironía—. He de decir que has estado atormentando mis pensamientos desde nuestro último encuentro.

Vanessa recordó la herida que le había hecho en la pierna con su pistola. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia ese lugar, al parecer, se había recuperado del todo.

—Sobrevivo, si te lo habías estado preguntando —dijo él con sarcasmo.

—Veo que eres más difícil de exterminar que una rata.

—Claro, se necesita más que eso para acabar conmigo, preciosa… aunque —se acercó un paso a ella. Vanessa permaneció inmóvil—, ten por seguro que una noche contigo estaría demasiado cerca de lograrlo.

—No pienso correr el riesgo.

—Qué lástima —la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro dejando paso a una sombría expresión—. Sabes bien que congeniamos perfectamente en la cama.

Vanessa se estremeció ante la lujuriosa promesa de una noche en compañía de ese hombre, pero hizo un esfuerzo por recordarse a sí misma de que él era su enemigo. Un hombre de la ley que estaba esperando castigarla en cuanto bajara la guardia.

No se lo podía permitir.

Zac avanzó un par de pasos más hacia ella, y apoyó ambas manos sobre el Corvette, dejándola acorralada entre su cuerpo y el coche. Vanessa no podía moverse sin que su cuerpo tocara el de él y sentía su cálido aliento acariciando suavemente su mejilla acalorada.

¡Infierno y condenación! Estaba siendo traicionada por su propio cuerpo ante las sensaciones que le provocaba su cercanía. Y, de pronto, él alargó una mano hacia a ella para tocarle con inquietante lentitud la curva de su cuello.

—¿Qué te propones haciendo esto? —musitó ella entre dientes, viéndose reacia a que sus caricias la afectaran de tal manera que respondiera con ferviente deseo.

Él curvó los labios en una seductora sonrisa.

—Disfrutar un poco con tu cercanía —dijo en un ronco susurro que le erizó la piel—, contemplar las reacciones de tu cuerpo ante mi mera presencia.

—¡Yo no estoy…!

—Ah, pero claro que si —la interrumpió, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Te estremeces con solo sentir mi respiración y mis caricias te derriten por dentro. ¡Mírate, cariño, ni siquiera te he besado y ya estas ardiendo por mí!

—Eres un bastardo arrogante.

Zac soltó una suave risita que vibró en su interior.

—Muchos me lo han dicho.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, él se inclinó sobre ella capturando sus labios en un roce suave que le daba la autorización de separarse en cualquier momento…, sin embargo, ella ni siquiera se movió.

Zac acentuó una sonrisa triunfal cuando la tomó por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo, y profundizar el beso. Vanessa no pudo evitar solar un gemido cuando probó nuevamente ese decadente sabor masculino. El aroma a tabaco y a hombre envolvió sus sentidos, haciéndole perder por un momento la cabeza.

¡Por todo lo que era santo, estaba permitiendo que la besara!

Comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde para resistirse cuando él la apoyó en el coche y comenzó a restregarse contra su cuerpo. Vanessa abrió los ojos, alarmada, ¡él estaba realmente excitado! Podía sentir el duro miembro, exigiendo una rápida liberación de esos opresivos pantalones.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche en Los Angeles fueron suficientes para ponerla a temblar. Todo su traicionero cuerpo reclamaba el de él, pidiendo con clemencia sus expertas caricias.

—No fue una mentira decirte que obsesionas mis pensamientos —musitó él entre dientes, antes de entregarle otro largo y profundo beso—. Me vuelves loco.

Vanessa no podía creer que sus palabras fueran sinceras, no después del incidente ocurrido en el casino Black Hawk. Ella aún tenía pesadillas con el disparo que marcó la relación entre ambos, y no podía creerse que él dejara escapar el asunto así como si nada hubiera pasado cuando el impacto de la bala perforó la piel de su pierna.

«Vanessa, tienes que usar la cabeza. Debes hacerlo»

Quería seguir desesperadamente la orden de esa vocecilla pero su cuerpo había adquirido vida propia. No podía centrarse en algo que no fueran las caricias de Zac. Él era el que estaba volviéndola loca, aunque era demasiado orgullosa para admitir algo así en voz alta.

Entonces, se recordó a sí misma el lugar donde se encontraban. Estaban a la vista de cualquier curioso que se detuviera a mirar la espectáculo que estaban dando en plena calle. Sean podía ser uno de esos testigos.

—No, no te apartes de mí —susurró él contra sus labios.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ejerciendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Vanessa le puso ambas manos sobre el pecho para apartarlo de ella. Tuvo que ignorar la chispeante corriente que le atravesó el cuerpo al tocar ese torso musculoso, y enfocarse en la determinante decisión de alejarse de él.

Zac aun mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras ella trataba de apaciguar su agitada respiración.

—Bien —dijo él, soltando un profundo suspiro—. Ya que te muestras tan reticente a estar conmigo…, eso me lleva a hacerte una proposición.

Vanessa frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de proposición?

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Supongo que estás aquí para competir, ¿no es así? —Al ver que ella no respondía, se animó a proseguir—, entonces, ¿qué tal si hacemos de esto algo interesante?

Ella seguía mirándolo con cautela.

—Una carrera contra mí… si yo gano, pasarás una noche entera en mi cama.

Se quedó paralizada por unos momentos, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero después, lo miró con ojos desafiantes.

—¿Qué hay si yo gano?

—Entonces, preciosa, te olvidarás de que un día me conociste —sonrió—. Será como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, y te dejaré ir.

Vanessa procesó sus palabras con detenimiento.

Aquello implicaba que no la castigaría por lo sucedido en el Black Hawk. Ni por nada más. Sin embargo, ya había competido contra él y sabía que no sería una victoria fácil. Esta vez, se estaba poniendo mucho en juego como para tomarse las cosas a la ligera.

—Sigo esperando, nena ¿Aceptas entonces?

Maldijo la duda que le advertía acerca de que algo malo estaba tramando ese hombre. Parecía haber una trampa detrás de sus palabras. Pero Vanessa no era una chiquilla asustadiza, sabía tomar riesgos y lo que le prometía era algo que no podía pasar por alto.

Se proponía ganar la carrera.

—Acepto.


End file.
